Lifelight
by Novel Inkling
Summary: A vacation for the gang is set after the events in Aftermath. But Kira will have anything but a relaxing time, as she receives several warnings about TarTar's return. The gang now has their powers, but must learn to control it and become better. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Forewarning

* * *

The morning came earlier than Kira had hoped. Cracking her eyes open, she found herself face to face with a familiar minty green pastel colored octoling all up in Kira's business.

"Good morning Kira~!"

"JESUS!" Kira screamed and fell off the bed and banged her head on her bedside table, making her yelp in pain and her eyes water.

Mint gasped and ran over to Kira and helped the inkling to her feet. "Oh good gosh, are you okay?"

The inkling's vision began to spin as she stood up with Mint's help. "Is it just me, or did you fucking clone yourself while I wasn't lookin'?"

They giggled. "I'm one Octoling, Kira. Now, come on! The boat for the island is leaving soon!"

"Wait... We leave today?" She wondered.

Mint frowned a bit. "You forgot that we were leaving for vacation today?"

Kira groaned a bit. "Couldn't help it that I was being followed last night."

"Wait wha-"

"WHAT!?" Kira screamed, interrupting Mint, and running downstairs, with a wad of clothes, sliding into the bathroom and locking the door. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'LL BE OUT IN FIVE MINUTES!"

* * *

"COD DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL MY CLOTHES!?" Chili shouted as he rummaged through his closet and threw clothes all over the place.

Julie looked up from her homework, unamused. "Have you tried looking in the closhe binsh?"

"yES!" He shouted. "I can't find anything good!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "You bashically wear the shame closhe every day. I'm shure you can find shomething."

"But it's not enough!" He yelled again.

* * *

Kira had hastily thrown on her usual clothes; her studio headphones, her marinated shirt, and her pearlecent kicks. Hurriedly grabbing her backpack she stuffed with clothes and a swimsuit, her Nintendo Switch with some co-op games, and ran out the door.

"Kira! Wait for me!" Mint yelped and ran out the door.

* * *

Akari was screwing with her phone and trying out some of the new filters, when she saw Kira and Mint.

"About time you two showed up. What took so long?"

Kira's bed-head explained it all.

"Oversleep again Kira? What were you doing last night?"

"Video Games. Inkrim has been calling me for weeks." She replied, lying through her teeth.

The octoling sighed. "You and Chili are the worst, I'm telling you."

"I'M HERE!" Chili had tripped on the way over and Kira to pick him up, as in his haste, he accidentally squidformed.

Kira gave him a wry smile. "So eager to go you just couldn't help yourself?"

"Fuck off Kira. I'm fine." He yelped as Kira gave him a hug to tease him. "You're just so chonky as a squib!"

"KIRA I WILL BITE YOUR ANKLES I SWEAR!" He screeched.

**_BA-BUMP_**

The inkling holding her friend winced in pain and hissed through her teeth as the sharp pain surged through her brain and ached throughout her muscles.

"Are you okay Kira?" Chili wondered.

She nodded. "Y-Yeah. It's cool dude.. Might just be a migraine."

"A migraine. Sure." He commented.

"Kira, it's okay if-"

"_I'm fine..._" She quickly said. But then the pain surged. She felt her wings appear, but she made them close quickly.

_W-What the hell is going on!? What's happening?!"_

Everything began spinning. Her vision blurred and she felt unstable. She closed her eyes and she saw herself in the Void.

**"The end is near..."**

**"He is almost ready..."**

**You better be prepared..."**

_**"HE IS**_** COMING"**

Kira felt her heart skip beats as she was coming back to reality. Her breathing was shaky... Her movement was shaky. She fell over, with Chili leaping off her and her friends rushing over.

"Are you okay?" Mint asked with concern, bending down.

"H-H-He's coming... H-He's going to kill us..."

"Who?" Chili asked in a serious tone.

**_"TarTar..."_**

* * *

End of First Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Perfect vision

* * *

Mint's eyes widened as they hoisted Kira up to her feet. "TarTar? B-But I thought you killed him off!"

Chili perched himself on Kira's shoulder and extended a tentacle forward. "Remember the lab? Kira saw he was alive and was getting ready to strike."

"The Void must be visions of the future to come." Akari interpreted. "We all gained powers over the past week. And we have very little idea how vast our powers are. We already knew Kira had control of dark powers and flight, but now we've learned about her future sight."

Mint stared at their hands reluctantly. "How do we even figure out what to do?"

Akari pulled out her laptop and typed quickly. "We continue with our vacation. The Island we're going to is completely secluded from the city, so what we do there is secret.

Kira nodded. "Good plan."

Chili crawled off Kira's shoulder and turned back into his normal form. "Can we get goin' now? I hear a few cocktails calling my name."

"That or you're hearing things." Kira mentioned as she got on the boat, with Chili following behind soon after.

As Akari was getting on, she noticed a Rayling girl struggling with her items. Akari went over and grabbed a bag with a smile. "Here. Let me help you with that miss."

The rayling smiled. "Why thank you! Those bags were getting quite heavy."

Her appearance was stunning. She had long, wavy black tentacles formed together to create a hood, or a cape, behind her neck. The ebony black shone like an onyx in the rough. She had caramel colored skin and her crystal blue eyes made Akari stop and stare at what she assumed to be a goddess in a rayling's body. The rayling also wore beach themed clothes and sandals with a pair of oval white sunglasses placed carefully atop her head.

Akari managed to pull herself together. "S-So uh... Are you moving here?"

She smiled. "Why of course! Alakua Island was just getting too crowded, so I decided to pack my things and move to Inkopolis!"

"That's great to hear! Well, I'm Akari. It's a pleasure to meet you." The octoling greeted.

The Rayling took her hand, making Akari blush as she shook it. "My name's Kailano. But call me Kai for short." She slipped a piece of paper into Akari's palm and closed it tight. "Call me?"

Akari blushed so bad she couldn't help but smile. "S-Sure! I'll be glad to show you around Inkopolis w-when I have t-time..."

Kai grinned. "Great! See you around Kari~" And walked off with the bags in tow to her new home.

Akari looked at the piece of paper with traverse glee as the rayling's number was scribbled on the small piece of paper. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw a certain Octoling grinning like a mad man, trying to contain their excitement.

Kari sighed. "Okay Mint. You can-"

A high pitched squeal made Akari reel back in shock. "OHMYGOSH Kari has a girlfriend!"

Akari blushed. "NO! Mint it's not like that! We're just-"

"When we get back, you have to take her to dinner!"

Kira leaned over the side. "Mint I swear, you're like a screaming banshee. Get on the boat damnit and leave Akari alone."

Mint huffed and crossed their arms. "Fiiiiiine..." And made their way up to the boat.

Akari mouthed. "Thank you."

Kira nodded. "No problem." She mouthed back and left to attend the grown-up children.

Akari put the number into her phone and already sent a text to Kai.

**Hey! It's Kari~**

And put her phone away to board the boat. Sitting next to Kira as the boat left the port, distancing herself from Inkopolis and their private island vacation.

* * *

The sun was setting and the boat slowly moved across the water. Akari was looking out at the distance, her hair pulled back and staring out at Inkopolis. Many thoughts swam through her head like a ripple in a steady pond.

"So... Tell me about her." A voice said from behind.

Akari jerked her head to face the voice. It was Kira, a small smiled played on her lips as she approached Akari.

"Cod Kira... She was goregous..." She sighed. "Her hair looked like an onyx... And-And her smile looked like a crown of pearls... Her eyes were a beautiful shade of crystal blue..."

Kira whistled. "That's one hell of a catch."

"And she even gave me her number."

Kira smiled. "No way."

"Yes." The octoling replied

Kira laughed. "Damn girl! You're catching girl's attention! Can I borrow your charm for the week?"

She laughed as well. "Sorry Kira, I'm already reserved for Kai."

Kira snapped her fingers. "Damnit."

Akari chucked and looked at her friend. "So what's got you in a good mood?"

The inkling leaned in and whispered. "Don't tell Mint, but I'm kinda hoping to hit it off with Chili."

Akari's jaw dropped. "Say sike right now."

Kira grinned. "Nope. It's true."

"Kira Yoru, you sly dogfish!" The octoling shouted and pushed Kira a bit.

The inkling laughed. "I could say the same about you!"

* * *

The midnight had set on the horizon. Chili, Mint, and Akari had all fallen asleep down below in the bedrooms, while Kira looked out at the pale moonlight shining across the ocean's water.

_I can feel him getting stronger by the day... It's getting harder and harder to shrug off the feeling..._

The sense of dread that Kira was feeling felt like a ton of bricks sitting on her chest. She knew for a fact that the feeling of fear and dread, would only grow stronger...

* * *

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of Relaxation

* * *

The next morning came by before they knew it. The boat quietly docking onto the island. Kira, being the first one up and awake for the day, yawned and stretched. She certainly did not feel the greatest and every muscle began to ache from the awkward sleeping position she fell unconscious in.

_Huh... So this is what Chili feels every day._

Kira quietly got off the boat and observed the area a few times. The island had white gold sandy beaches and crystal clear ocean water that the sunlight graced it's splendor upon. The lush, tropical forests filled with green plants and towering palm trees made Kira smile as she located the house they were staying at.

"Kari wasn't kidding when she said she got us the V.I.P experience... I feel like a celebrity staying here."

Upon entering the house using the keys they were provided, the inkling's eyes filled with child-like wonder and her senses were attacked by the fresh ocean air. The wood floors and walls, the up-to-date appliances and plumbing, and the bedrooms looked so welcoming. Kira found the master suite and claimed it as her sleeping quarters. Sighing out loud, she fell onto the bed and rolled around on it a few times before ripping the blankets and sheets from where they were nicely tucked in and quickly jumped under them in her squid form, embracing the coolness from the covers falling ever so slowly onto her tentacles.

"Ah! This is great!" Kira chirped as she slithered out from the blankets and turned back to normal, setting up the bathroom to her liking and hanging up her clothes in the closet for later. "Now what all does this place have to offer?"

She went back out to the living room area and checked all the channels the big tv had to offer. "Sweeeeet~! It can connect to my Switch!" She also grabbed the brochure and flopped onto the couch to read it.

"So... They have not only one but three nature trails, a hot spring only a five minute walk away from the house, a bonfire pit on the deck, and even a springs? I'll have to explore this place with Chili once he gets up... Although that might take a while because he loves sleeping in." It suddenly hit Kira that she forgot due to her worrying. "Crap, I gotta plan a da-" she caught herself mid-sentence and looked away. "A hang out with Chili. It's not considered dates... yet."

Laughter could be heard outside as Mint was the next one off the boat and staring at everything with wonder. Chili had fallen asleep as a squid as Akari carried him towards the house and opened the door to find Kira on the couch.

"Sup?" Kira asked.

"Surprised to see you in here so early. Did you settle in?" Akari commented, and to her surprise, the inkling nodded.

"Hell yeah. Just gotta figure out what to do now since Chili's asleep. Say... Is he okay?" She asked, gesturing towards the inkling being carried.

Akari giggled. "Oh yeah, he's just lazy right now."

Kira coughed out a snicker. "Go figure."

"OH. MY. COD! This is all so amazing!

Akari and Kira both laughed, while Chili grumbled in his sleep, trying to get back in a comfy position in Akari's arms.

"Okay, you're being put to bed." She commented.

Chili almost whined a bit. "Five more minutes Kari... You're comfortable..."

"Nuh-uh. Besides, you're too heavy to lug around."

"Excuse me but are you calling me fat?" He cracked one of his tired eyes open and raised a brow at the Octoling who was carrying him to his room.

She giggled. "I'm certainly not calling you skinny, that's for sure."

"...You suck."

"Bite me, Chili."

* * *

Akari slipped back into the living room and sat in between Mint and Kira as they were discussing afternoon plans.

Mint, curious about the hot springs, pointed to the picture displayed on the brochure. "What's that?"

"Those are called Hot Springs." Kira chimed in. "It's basically nature's hot tub."

Mint grinned. "Sounds relaxing!"

"That's because they are." Akari pointed out. "The steaming hot water helps relax all the muscles that ache. It's really nice once you get used to it."

"What better way to spend your afternoon than sitting in a broiling hot pit of water in the middle of an island?" Kira said with a chuckle.

Akari smiled as well. "That's definitely a way I would spend my afternoon."

"Well guys, we got a plan of action! Let's grab our bathing suits!" Kira called out.

"Now wait a minute!" Mint shouted. "What about Chili?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Uhh, have you _met_ him? You should know he doesn't like showing off his scars. Why do you think he wears a hoodie in the middle of July?"

"Good point.."

"Trust me. There's no way he'd be comfortable there." She told them. "So why don't you and Akari go on ahead and go to the hot springs and I'll stay here with Chili?"

Akari and Mint looked at each other before nodding. "Alright. Have fun tonight." Mint replied.

"You too."

* * *

Kira finally went into Chili's bedroom and saw him still in his squidform, nestled up against the pillows and blankets curled up against him as he was sleeping away. His eyes cracked open as he saw Kira walk in.

"Morning sleepy squid." She cooed. "Enjoy your little nap?"

He groaned a bit. "mmmmyeah..." He re-positioned himself in the bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be spending time with Mint and them."

"Nah. Rather not sit in a broiling pit of water with Mint. They're so nosy." Kira commented with a smirk as she grabbed Chili. "Come here."

"REEEE! Kiraaaaaa! I was comfortable!" He squaked, making Kira laugh as he attempted to crawl over her arms and back to his nest. "Put me back!"

"But you're an adorable snugly squid." Kira replied with a smile.

Chili blushed and squirmed more. "I am **NOT **adorable! I am a creature of darkness."

"Scuse me, but I have officially claimed that title from you." She grinned playfully as she extended one of her ivory black wings. "Hero of Darkness? Ring any bells?"

Chili attempted giving her the middle finger with his tentacles, but to no avail.

Kira chuckled. "I win."

"Fuck you." He grumbled. "Alright, so all jokes aside, what do you want?"

She extended the other wing and grinned a little more, her eyes glowing with excitement. "You wanna go flying?"

* * *

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Taking to the Skies

* * *

Chili's eyes widened as she suggested that. "Wait, you serious?"

"Sure. Got nothing else to do." Kira remarked, letting her wings ruffle. "'Sides, gotta brush up on some flying skills."

"Hold up. I don't like where this is going."

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Chili yelped as Kira held him tight. Her dark form had morphed from the battle armor they saw her wearing before to a sleek black crop top and shorts with black lace up ankle boots.

Kira grinned as she unfurled her wings. "Nope!" And sprang into the air, leaving the island below her and a big squid in her arms, she got him to a comfortable position before she just hovered a bit. "Well what do ya think? Pretty sweet view up here, right?"

Chili opened his eyes and looked down, whistling. "Damn, how high up are we?"

"I'd say about a few hundred feet." She said with a shrug. "Now let's go!"

Taking off like a bullet, she zoomed past the trees below her and did a few aerial tricks while cheering, Chili, having as much fun as her, laughed maniacally as they did barrel rolls through open caverns, coming in near contact with the ocean, and flew past the cliff sides.

"This is awesome!" He called out, extending his tentacles to mimic a bird's.

Kira grinned wildly once again. "This is only the beginning! Let's have some real fun!" Flying across an open area, she saw another open cavern. "Ya ready!?"

"As long as we don't die!" He called out.

The eager inkling folded her wings in and held Chili close to her torso, both falling out of the sky with the looming possibility that they might hit the water.

"Uhhh, Kira?! Might be a good time to- ACK!"

He was throttled against her as she unfurled her wings and flew back up, mimicking a parachute.

Kira looked at Chili, sheepishly smiling. "Sorry, I always wanted to do that."

"You were always reckless Kira. Fun, but reckless." He remarked, flicking her with his zig-zagged tentacle tip.

She laughed. "I know. It's also the best part about being an agent."

"You're nuts."

* * *

The two inklings had flown up to a high cliff and landed in the grass, having Kira set Chili down in her lap as she made her wings fade, looking up at the orange, yellow, and pink sky painted by the sun.

"You have to admit, that was pretty fun." Kira remarked as she looked down at her friend.

He chuckled softly. "Alright, Alright. I'll admit it; That was the most fun I've had in a while."

Kira smiled. "Why don't you come out of squid-form and be normal for once, eh?"

"Nah, you're lap is comfy." He looked up as Kira grabbed his tentacles and waved them around playfully.

"Oh really? You were the one calling me nuts earlier." She replied.

He wrapped his tentacle around her arm and hung off it upside down like a bat. "Yeah, but you deserve it."

"If I had the option, I'd call you bat-shit crazy." Kira grinned at her pun.

"You little hoe!" He pounced at her and knocked her to the ground.

Kira squealed. "CHILI YOU BASTARD!" She laughed as he tickled her, kicking the air.

"Surrender to me!"

Kira grabbed him and pushed him off to the side with a giggle. "Surrender to an adorable squid? Never!"

"I AM NOT ADORABLE! I AM A CREATURE OF DARKNESS." He squawked.

"Bullshit!"

"Come here!"

Kira had never screamed and laughed so hard in her life.

* * *

The stars were appearing in the sky and Kira was sprawled out on the grass and Chili had turned into his human form once again as he glanced over at his exhausted inkling friend, still holding her sides from laughing hard.

"You surrender now?" He asked.

She heaved. "Alright, alright, you win." She sat up, glaring at him. "But I'll get you back for that."

"Suuuuuuure you will~!" He said teasingly.

Kira pointed a finger at him. "You tickle me again and I'll kick you where the sun can't shine."

Chili held up his hands defensibly. "Aight, I got the message."

The inklings both regained their composure and looked up at the night sky. "Wow... The sky is so clear tonight." Kira called out, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah..." Chili sighed, laying back. "I always went to the top of my apartment complex to count how many stars were in the sky that night. Damn light pollution keeps me fro seeing them."

"That or you forget your contacts, like you always do." She snickered, resulting in a light punch from her friend.

"Shut up, Kira." He chuckled. "But yeah, it's nice to be away from all the noise."

"Y'know, I've got something to tell you." Kira started out.

"Hmm?" He looked over at her as they were laying down on the grass. "Lemme guess: Since you've got wings now, you'll wanna fly off the face off the Earth?"

Kira coughed out a laugh. "Course not dipshit! Then how will I be able to stream my soap opera called your life?"

He held back from busting out laughing by covering his hand with his mouth. "So what is it?"

"I... I uh..." She fumbled on her words before looking him in his tired, but curious green eyes. "I wanted to tell you for a while, but I was afraid to even say it to you."

She looked away shyly, attempting to hide her soft blush. "You see, I saw you like family and a best friend ever since we met in Octo Canyon. But all the time we've been together makes me very happy to know you... So I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She took a breath before finishing her sentence. "I really like you."

Chili's ears dropped and he fell completely silent. He stared at her for one of the longest times as a faint blush crept over him. "You... You what?" He asked softly, completely dumbstruck.

Kira gulped before she looked at him again as she kept blushing. "I... I love you, Chili."

* * *

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dumbstruck

* * *

Chili continued to stare at Kira, his blush growing brighter before he looked away and shuffled closer to her. "Cod, those people were right, weren't they? You ARE my girlfriend after all."

Kira nodded. "And to think we were against the idea entirely."

He looked at her again with uncertainty. "Well... uh... Gee Kira, I didn't know you felt that way about me." He commented.

"Will this tell you otherwise?" Kira pulled him in and kissed him on the cheek. A peck as some call it. Chili's ears perked up and he rubbed the back of his neck with the brightest blush she had ever seen.

"Y-Y-Yeah.." Chili said quietly. "That confirms everything."

Kira smiled and snuggled up next to Chili, falling asleep on his chest.

_Oh no, Kira don't fall asleep on me! _He thought, quietly panicking as Kira's chest slowly rose and fell. She was out like a light and the poor inkling was trapped.

_Kira, you're a disgrace, I tell you._ He lied back in the grass and looked up at the stars, watching each one glitter in the sky like a sequin on a dress. The cool island breeze blew gently against his body as he felt his droopy eyelids seal shut, sending him off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Back at the condo, Mint and Akari had towels around their necks and were laughing and smiling.

"See? I told you that you'd like the hot springs, but you doubted me!" Akari remarked.

Mint grinned. "It felt so nice there! Letting the heated water take away my worries, and no children to worry about."

"Speaking of children, where are Kira and Chili?" Akari wondered. "The house is oddly clean."

Mint grabbed some iced tea from the fridge. "Probably out and about? This island is huge."

Akari nodded, turning on the TV to watch a movie. "Most likely. Say, while they're away, how about we watch a movie?"

Mint's eyes lit up with excitement and nodded eagerly. "I'll make the popcorn!"

The octoling sprung up from the couch and went over to Mint, who was pulling out bagged popcorn. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked them.

"Making popcorn?"

Kari shook her head and put the bagged popcorn kernels away. "If you want fresh popcorn, you gotta cook it on the stove top. That's a cool trick Kira taught me when we first met."

They looked curious. "How do we make it?"

"Grab a pan. Make sure it's not flat."

Mint bent down and pulled out a circular pan from the cabinets near the stove. "Like this?"

Akari nodded. "Now grab the jar of popcorn kernels and I'll walk you through it."

* * *

The process for making the popcorn was a fun one, Mint liked how fluffy and warm the popcorn tasted as they watched their movie in peace while sharing the huge tub of popcorn sitting in-between them.

"This is really good!" Mint exclaimed.

"See?" Akari recalled. "I told you so."

Mint hugged the blanket of tropical flowers they wrapped themselves in and smiled. "So tell me, how did you and Kira meet? I know you and I met a few weeks after I first came up to the surface, but I'm genuinely curious."

Akari sips her tea and shrugs. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Mint paused the movie and frowned. "Why not? I wanna know!"

The octoling huffed. "Mint. I said no."

They sat upright. "Tell me Kari! I wanna know-"

"I said no!" Akari shouted, her eyes glowing yellow and her tentacles turning a bright yellow before fading away as she took a deep breath and flopped back on the end of the couch.

They looked at her, both shocked and frightened by her power, and grabbed their tentacles and fiddling with them. "I-I'm sorry I pushed... If it was really sensitive for you to talk about, you should've said something."

Akari smiled tiredly and exhaled. "I'm just not ready to retell the story yet. But when I am, I'll tell you all about it."

They nodded and looked around. "They're _still _not back yet? I hope they're okay."

She nodded and played the movie again as they sat there. "Me too. But Kira and Chili are strong people. They'll be fine on their own."

"True."

* * *

Kira woke up in the middle of the night having some sort of uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't the fact that Chili and her were cuddled close together and the Inkling holding her snugly against his body. It was that lingering dread that plagued her once again that night. But it was somewhat stronger. Almost as if it was breathing down her neck.

She looked around a few times before she tried going back to sleep. But it still bothered her.

"I better take a quick look around so that I can get some sleep tonight." She thought quietly and turned into her squid form, carefully maneuvering her small aqua colored squid body out of Chili's arms like a really weird game of Twister.

After getting out, she took one final glance at the sleeping inkling to make sure he was still fast asleep. And fortunately for her, he was. Kira turned back into her Inkling form and checked the surrounding area of the cliffside. To her right was the quiet ocean, it's lulling waves rolling up against the rock. To her left was the land that stretched outwards and lead to the condo.

_Aw crap. Forgot to tell Kari about the sudden leave. I hope Mint doesn't get any bright ideas._

And then out in front of her, she saw a field of blooming flowers. Bushes of hibiscuses and clusters of hydrangeas littered the field. The moonlight covering the field in a soft blanket of white light.

_That'll be a good place to start._

She took a breath and unfurled the ebony black wings she summoned. Taking a running start and leaping off the cliff, barreling towards the ground and letting the wind catch her and carry her, her wings quietly beating against the air as she hovered over the treetops. She made her way over to the field and barrel rolled onto the grass and roughly landing in a patch of petunias with a thud.

"Oh cod.." Kira yelped in pain. "That flipping hurt."

Brushing the grass off her body, she made her wings fade away as she surveyed the fields. The waves rolling onto the shore and crickets chirping late at night was the only thing she heard aside from her own hurried breath.

The one thing, however, that interested Kira most was that as she was walking along the shore near the flower fields, she felt her foot catch something and she recoiled back to make sure she wouldn't fall on top of it.

"The hell was that?" Kira asked, scratching her head. Crawling over to the object, she unearthed it from the sand it was buried under and picked it up. In her hands was a wooden box with a shiny, black metal lockpad adorned with splotches of rust. The box itself had sand caked on the sides and felt rather heavy.

The Inkling's eyes widened as she shook the box gently to try and figure out what was inside.

"Maybe I can break the lock by trying to force the lid open?" Kira grabbed the box's lid and pulled upwards on it until the lock's hinge shattered and the lid of the box flying open. "Holy carp! It worked!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Unknown Truth

* * *

Upon opening the small box, Kira was greeted with many small, interesting objects. She handled each object with care and fascination, brushing off any dust particles using her thumb. The first object she picked up was an old circular clock device, but instead of numbers, it had directions: North, South, East and West.

"A compass..." Kira muttered as she held it up. The red arrow pointing towards North. "It looks like it still works."

She set the compass aside and placed her hand in once again, feeling something metal and slightly heavy inside the box.

"Now what could this be?" She commented as she placed a key in her palm. Studying the key, it was a silvery color with an ornate and elegant design. A small blue gemstone in the center and a small ribbon attached to the head of the key. "A key. It obviously unlocks something, but what it unlocks, I have no idea."

The one thing that stood out to Kira the most was a paper taped to the top of the box's lid. Carefully using her fingers to peel the note off from it's original resting spot and reading the writing on the flap.

"To Felicity." Kira's eyes widened and she hurriedly opened the letter.

"_Our dearest Felicity,_

_We send this letter in hopes that you will recieve it_

_We have boarded a ship in search of answers_

_And we sent you a box filled with things from our adventures_

_We planned on adopting you but something came up to make us leave so soon..._

_On our way back, we ... noticed the ship's path was in direct course of a..._

_If you never see us again, don't believe we gave up on you..._

_It's that we..._

Kira grunted as she looked for the rest of the letter. "Damn... The letter's so old the writing's become indecipherable past that!"

_I remember the first time I truly got on a deep level with Chili... I learned of his true name and all the shit his biological parents put him and Julie through... I promised him I would **never** use that name. But what should I do about this?_

She sat long and hard before standing up and kicking some sand nearby away from the box in frustration. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

Groaning, the inkling fell onto the sand and stared up at the stars.

"I really should get some shut eye... I'll regret it if I don't." She sat up after a while and summoned her wings. She grabbed the box and it's contents, cradling the box with her arms and flying back up to the cliffside, where Chili was still asleep.

_Perfect! All I have to do now is hide the box._

Kira lied on the soft grass and stretched her wings out, having them curl up around her body, hiding the box.

She slowly closed her eyes as she looked in Chili's direction one final time, before sleep claimed the tired inkling.

* * *

End of Chapter

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I have more planned for the later chapters to make up for it. So stay tuned._

_Chapter 7 coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hidden Rage

* * *

The morning sunshine kissed the head of the sleeping inklings as the stars slowly faded and the sun began to rise over the horizon. Kira sat up and stretched, yawning as she glanced over at Chili, who was snoring and twitching in his sleep.

"He's a heavy sleeper, that's for sure." She commented as she tucked her wings in and grabbed the box, opening it and pocketing the key. She rummaged through it before pulling out a few documents that were outlined with creases and stains from the years it sat buried under the sand.

"Wait..." Kira whispered under her breath as she pulled out each file. Each file made Kira's heart wrench. Birth certificates, adoption papers, and family photos all placed inside the box. "Those lying bastards... Those god-damned awful people!" The squid quickly covered her mouth as Chili's eyes shot open.

Kira scrambled and threw all the files back in the box, slammed the lid shut and hid it behind her back, her eyes wide with fear.

"The fuck are you doing?" Chili grumbled, rubbing his eyes, "It's too early for this shit..."

_I am SO dead if he sees this. _"Uhhh... I couldn't sleep so I... decided to take a morning flight!" She laughed nervously, sweat dripping down her face.

He raised an eyebrow as he sat up. "You may be a good liar at times, but you just pulled that excuse out of your ass and you know it."

_Fuck. _"Weeeeelll..."

He got up and walked over. "Whatcha got behind your back?"

Kira thought on it for a while, averting her eyes from his tired gaze. _I seriously don't know how this will affect him, but I have to do what's right... Chili has to know about the box... Or at least, the letter... _

She brought the old box from behind her back and showed it to Chili. "It's... a box. A box I found buried underneath the sand when I went for a midnight flight."

Chili sighed melodramatically and leaned against Kira's shoulder. "I knew you'd pull something like that. You're such a disgrace."

"I had to think, okay? Something was on my mind." She commented as she ruffled his hair.

He chuckled. "Sure. So what's in the box."

"I already-"

He snatched the box out of her hands eagerly and opened the lid before she could say anything else. His ears drooped and his eyes started to water as he handled each picture and each document.

"Wh...What?" He mumbled, surprised. Upon finding the last piece of paper, he held it in his hands"...Now what does this say?" He grabbed hold of the letter and his face went from one of shock to one of anger in half a second, upon reading the name on the letter.

"Those...Those fucking _**LIARS**_!" Chili's hair set on fire, and he threw the letter on the ground, thrusting his palm forward caused a dark blue flame to strike the ground and obliterate the letter. He turned towards the box and, like the letter, was obliterated with a blast of flame.

Kira yelped in terror as the flame came inches within contact of her skin, her body scrunching up, recoiling in fear as she watched Chili rage about. His hair still on fire and his horns sprouting from his head. The small dragon/demon wings sprouting from his back in a dark blue, almost black color, and his eyes glowing green with fury. Chili's lips curled into a snarl as he spoke, each sentence laced with venom.

"The empty promises! They **ABANDONED** me! And that fucking box was proof of their selfish deeds! They left me to rot!" Roaring off the cliff, sending birds flying and a shock wave to roll across the sea water.

Watching him explode like this made Kira's heart drop, her stomach to churn, her ears to drop and her eyes widening in utter terror as she squidformed and hid underneath her jacket, hoping to avoid witnessing whatever fury and whatever wrath was left in him.

"Those bastards! Those lying bastards! They left me! And they betrayed me! I hope they're burning in the deepest pits of hell for all the shit they put me through!"

Kira would slowly peek out to see if he was done, but hid once he started screaming again.

After a solid fifteen minutes of screaming, roaring, and scorching the cliffside using his powers, he calmed down and took some deep breaths, the scratchiness in his breathing made him sound like he was dying.

"I'm so sorry you ha-" He looked around as his form faded away, his eyebrows raised from confusion. "Kira? Kiiiiiraaa? Oi! Where'd you go?"

He saw the jean jacket of Kira's resting on the little part of grass that wasn't burned. He walked over and upon further inspection, saw the jacket trembling.

"...Kira?" He picked up the jacket and saw the poor squid trembling and shaking in fear, her beak shut and her eyes still wide in terror. She looked extremely scared of him and cried a bit.

"P-Please don't kill me!"

"Why would I-?" He then remembers his meltdown and that Kira witnessed the entire thing. "...Oh. That. Kira, I'm sorry you had to see that."

He offered to pick her up and she carefully crawled into his arms, a little relieved he was calm now. "I knew you got mad but... But I never saw you get THAT mad."

"You never did?"

She shook her head. "I never knew your hatred for your parents was that intense..."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "S-Sorry about that..."

* * *

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Soothsayer

* * *

Kira and Chili got off the cliff and towards the condo. To their dismay, Mint and Akari were already awake and waiting for them.

"Oh! Where have you two been?"

Chili shushed the concerned octoling and pointed to the sleeping Kira in his arms. "She's asleep. Don't wake her." He whispered, opening the door to her room and laying her down on her bed. He quietly closed the door and met with the others outside.

"You were gone all evening." Mint commented as they slid him an omelette and grapes, alongside a glass of OJ. "Where were you two all this time?"

He sighed, moving the omelette around with his fork. "I'd... rather not talk about it."

"But-"

Akari grabbed Mint's arm and shook her head. "Leave it." She mouthed. "It obviously upset him."

The octoling huffed and went to grab their own plate of food.

"Thanks Akari." Chili said as she sat next to him. "So... Do you know?"

"About what? You and Kira hooking up? Or the fact you look like you want to drop-kick someone?" She commented with a smirk.

Chili blushed badly and his lips curled into a snarl; an embarrassed snarl. "Shut up, Kari."

She grinned and put an arm around him. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. Besides, you know mine~"

"The fact that you can hook up with a girl the first time you meet them is honestly shocking." He replied as he took a big piece of omelette and shoved it into his mouth.

"Really?" Akari asked. "I thought it was my photogenic memory that shocked you."

He shook his head. "Nah. It freaks Mint out that you know what's in my bug room. But I am kinda surprised at it."

She shifted her position and looked at Chili. "To each their own."

* * *

Kira slowly stirred and turned back into her normal form. Sitting upright, she found herself in her bedroom of the condo. And somehow she was in her pajamas too. She looked around a bit before sighing and swinging her legs over to the side of the bed.

_Cod... The one day I find out how deep Chili's rage is and I cower like a little hatchling during a thunderstorm._

The inkling held her head and looked towards her clothes, which were laying on a chair, cleaned from any dirt or sand and the key was still in the pocket of her pants.

"Surprised no one found it." Kira commented as she held it. "But I feel bad about keeping this... what the hell does it even unlock? More importantly... Why am I feeling uneasy?"

She slumped to the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face before letting out an exhausted breath.

"Get it together Kira... You're on vacation, nothing to-"

Kira snapped her head up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was horrified as she stared back at her sanitized reflection. Green skin and dark blue tentacles, her eyes black and the irises the sickly color of the sanitized goo. She was wearing the metro leather and her headphones as her black and green wings sprouted from behind her.

"No.. Nononono... It's not possible! It can't be!" She screamed and ran back to the bed, burying herself under the covers and shaking a bit, trying to calm down.

After a few minutes, she peeked from under the blankets and looked back at the reflection, the sanitized version of her still mimicking her movements. She jerked the covers over her head and felt hot tears run down her face.

"What is even happening? Why the hell am I seeing that? Why... Why..." She kept trying to calm herself down by humming a few verses of Ebb and Flow.

_I need to get Chili... I need him here..._

* * *

A small ring came through on Chili's phone, a text from Kira.

**Can you come to my bedroom? I need to talk privately with you...**

He raised a brow. _Is Kira having another vision? I better see about this so she doesn't scare Mint._

Akari nodded. "I know that look. Don't worry about it, I'll keep Mint busy."

Chili gave Akari a concerned look. "You're too good at reading me. Stop that or I'll call the police."

"On a deserted island paradise? Didn't think so."

He stuck out his tongue at her and she stuck hers back at him as he headed inside.

Two light knocks later, he was in Kira's bed. Her entire body huddled underneath the sheets and the bathroom door opened wide.

"Were you having another affair in here and not tell me?" He chuckled and flopped onto the bed next to her feet. "At least tell me he was hot."

"Shut the fuck up Chili, you know I'm not like that." Her muffled voice groaned.

He snickered and threw the covers up, revealing the Inkling underneath them, making her jump.

"Dude! I was comfortable under here!"

He winked and nudged her gently with his elbow. "Consider it payback for ruining my nap."

Kira whimpered and pulled the blanket back over her head, wrapping herself up like a burrito.

He sighed. "It's that bad?" All he got from her was a solemn nod.

"It was horrible..." She quietly started. "I wake up to use the bathroom, and the next thing I know, I'm staring at my reflection and it was... Me, as a sanitized soldier."

He opened his arms reluctantly for a hug, knowing well he can't comfort others worth crap. Kira squidformed and leaped into his arms without a second thought.

"Please don't tell me this will happen often." He lightly groaned.

"Forgot to read the fine print, now eh?" She laughed, making him blush a bit.

They instantly froze when they heard the slightest scraping on her bedroom window.

* * *

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Into the Unknown

* * *

"Holy shit, what was that?" Kira squawked.

Chili set her aside and raised from the bed, eyeing the window suspiciously. He peeked outside, only to yelp as a pair of hands grabbed him by the neck of his hoodie and tossing him out.

"Chili!" Kira yelped and transformed into her dark form, wings unfurled as she leaped out the window and caught a glimpse of the mysterious person dragging the squid away.

Her eyes were like burning coals sitting in a dying fire, and her skin seemed so pale and delicate. Her entire face was covered by the hood of a velvet cloak. and her attire was something Kira had never lay eyes on before. She dashed towards a dirt path, Chili still hanging on for dear life.

"What's going on Kira?!" Mint yelled.

"Chili's in trouble. I'm going after him! You two stay here! I'll handle this!" She shouted and leaped into the air, her scythe by her side and over-head of the figure. Tucking her wings in, she plummeted towards the figure and pounced on her from above, forcing Chili to be dropped and Kira wrestling his attacker.

She snarled at the figure. "You better have a good explanation for this."

The figure kicked Kira off, and Chili ran over to her side, helping her re-balance herself.

"Hey! Answer me!" Kira yelled.

The figure turned around and ran.

Kira's black wings ruffled up and she looked pissed.

Mint and Akari ran in from behind, making Kira groan as they came up to them. "You were supposed to stay at the condo." She replied in annoyance.

"We know..." Mint sighed, rubbing their arm. "It's just that-"

"We'll talk later." Kira huffed and unfurled her wings

Chili immediately saw this and took offense to it, grabbing Kira's arm. "Hold it, Kira. You ain't going after that psycho without us."

"Chili, now is not the time to be protective of me!" She said through clenched teeth and tried taking off, but she yelped as the squid bear hugged her.

He grunted as she struggled. "You're not going without us!"

"I'm going alone!" She yelped. "It's for your guys' safety!"

Mint summoned her light form and scepter. "We're not cowering away while you do all the work. We're here to help you do this together Kira."

Kira cried. "But I don't want you guys to die because of me!"

They all stopped and looked at Kira with surprise. Faces of shock and sadness crossed them all as they looked at their concerned friend.

"What...What do you mean?" Mint wondered, their wings raising a bit.

Kira sighed heavily. "You guys are the only family I have left."

"But what about the woman in the lab?" Akari asked. "Wasn't she your mother?"

Kira shook her head. "My _real _mother wouldn't abandon me like that. She was a fake."

"I-"

"And before you start with the sympathy, I know damned well that it's not going to cut it here. Right now, we need to chase after that caped woman." She inquired.

All of her friends grinned wide, summoning their forms and preparing for the task ahead of them.

Chili let go of Kira. "Let's confront that bitch." He said with confidence.

"Together!" All of them yelled in unison and ran after the figure, while Kira took to the skies.

* * *

"Kira! Why not come down here with us?" Mint wondered

She shook her head from above. "We need an eye in the sky, in case we can't see her on foot."

Mint nodded and stopped at an entrance. "Guys? You should see this!"

Kira turned her attention towards Mint and flew down to the cave entrance.

Chili folded his arms, and with a resting bitch face, raised one of his eyebrows and coughed out a snicker. "A boulder? This is SO fascinating Mint!"

"Bite me, you grumpy child." They said with slight annoyance. "The boulder is blocking the entrance to this cave. She might be in here."

"So how do we get in?" Akari wondered.

Kira crossed her ams. "Have Chili smash it in."

"What?!"

"You have a hard head. Use it for once." She snickered.

Chili grumbled as he slunked towards the boulder. Cracking his knuckles, he cracked his neck side to side before full on ramming into the boulder, smashing it to smithereens. All eyes laid on him as he walked out of the cave with a smug grin. "After you?"

Akari and Mint went in without a word, but Kira playfully slapped his good arm with a grin. "Showoff."

* * *

The group stayed close together as they traveled farther and farther into the dark recesses of the cave before them. Mint summoned a small ball of bright light in their palms and held it up.

"Who the hell in their right mind lives inside a cave?" Akari wondered.

"Crazy people." Chili muttered under his breath, using the soft glow from his fiery head to not only use at a second light source, but as warmth for the group due to how chilling the cave's temperature was.

Kira was straying away from the group, hoping to find something of value or use. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw the faint glow of sanitized goo slither away into the darkness.

_Was that who I think it was? No... No it can't be. Unless... Are my visions trying to tell me something?_

Without a second thought, Kira slipped away from her group, following the goo deeper into the cave.

Mint gasped as they held the light towards a hyroglyph of some sort. "Look at this!"

Akari and Chili gathered around and stared at the crudely drawn pictures.

"What could they mean?" They wondered, using their light as a guide.

Akari pulled out her notebook and compared. "Hey! These look similar to the drawings in the metro!"

"You serious?" Chili wondered, raising a curious eyebrow at the octoling.

"Yeah! See?" She shoved the notebook into Chili's arms and he got a good look at the pictures in Akari's notebook versus the drawings on the cave's wall.

His mouth hung open as he forced himself to shut his gaping mouth, aghast as to what he saw. "So these inscriptions are of the dark hero, right?"

"This one might be similar, yes." She said with a nod, turning towards the inscription. "The dark hero's eyes see what cannot be seen from afar..."

Mint raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Akari pointed towards the picture, which had the hero's eyes opened and a picture of the unseen. "This refers to..."

They all said in unison, with shock and or amazement, "Kira's visions!"

"Kira! You're not going to believe what we just discovered!" Mint squealed as they turned around. But to find no dark inkling in sight. Their excited expression quickly shifted to one of worry as they held the light high. "Kira?! Kira! Oh cod, where did she go!?"

"Not again... Kira if you're pranking us, I swear to cod-"

A loud shriek from the tunnels ahead brought panic towards the group as they recognized that familiar screech.

"Kira's in trouble! We gotta help her!"

* * *

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Befallen Pt 1

* * *

Kira's eyes slowly opened as she felt a searing pain race all over her body. Her vision adjusted to her surroundings; as the blurriness faded, the inkling was greeted with book cases with several books along its rows, color coordinated and hard-backed, their titles all in alphabetical order. The area around her was only lit by firelight, or what she thought was fire, as it's glow gently illuminated the room.

The area surrounding Kira was none-other than an obsidian rock cage, keeping her inside as she slowly stood up. "What the hell is this place?" She went up to the bars and wrapped her hands around them, glancing back and forth as she viewed the cold concrete areas and listened to the gentle sound of water rushing.

"You're finally awake." A chilling voice cooed.

Kira's attention turned towards the figure who spoke to her.

She was nothing like Kira had ever seen before. The girl's skin was pale as the moonlight and her eyes were as red as rubies. Her hair was long and grew to her back, the colors of black and a faint glimmer of red and orange clinging to her tentacles. The black rimmed glasses of hers rested gently on the bridge of her refined nose, and her cheeks pale as a white rose. Her attire is what set her apart; a Victorian styled vest and shirt in a black and red velvet color. And the skirt that trailed from matched the vest in a different pattern, the heels of her knee high leather boots clicking along the stone flooring. The familiar cloak that she saw from Chili's attacker worn draped across her collar bone.

"You took quite the fall, now didn't you?" She chuckled.

Kira backed up a bit, startled to see her.

"Did my appearance frighten you, dear?" She coughed out a snicker. "No matter. It's not like you care."

"You attacked my friend." Kira growled lowly, eyeing the girl from her prison as she paced back and forth to mock Kira from where she stood.

"Goodness. Was that it? _I_ was the one who attacked your friend?" She let out another chuckle, her hand resting on her chin. "I'm afraid to disappoint you, but that was not me."

"Wha-?" She yelped, shocked. "Then explain why you're wearing the cloak!"

"You mean my souvenir? That attacker of yours came in and, well, experienced the same fate you did by tumbling in on my chambers unannounced. But they weren't so nice and cooperative as you're being. So..." She explained and grinned, revealing a pair of canines sharp as knives. "I decided to feast. He was not as tasty as I thought he'd be. Poultry of his kind should not be tainted with chemicals."

Kira shrieked. "Cannibal! Oh my fucking cod you're horrible!"

The girl looked shocked and offended, "I would NEVER eat someone! That's rather messy and my clothes are too outdated and valuable to even get blood on!"

"Y-You said..." Kira stuttered, her wings raised in fear and her ears low. "You said you feasted!"

"On his energy." She replied, filling in the gaps for the scared squid. "Look. How about I tell you through reading? You like to read, right?"

Kira nodded slowly, not wanting to offend her captor.

She turned around and whistled. "Myskia! Codex XIII if you please!"

Myskia, a black furred bat, squeaked and flew down from their perch, hoisting the codex with their small feet and flying it towards the girl. She caught the book and she smiled at the small creature. "Thank you so much Myskia. Your dinner is where it always is."

They squeaked and flew off.

"So... Are you?"

She nodded a bit. "I am a vampire squid. But not like the ones you've read in those disgusting romance novellas. I don't drink blood or eat the remains of any fallen squid or octoling. I drink what is called Shalaic Plasma. Its a certain energy that radiates off of inkling ink. And even then, I don't even do that. I have made a substitute in a drink that allows me to drink my fill on Shalaic Plasma without resorting to attacking others. I even grow the very fruit and other various vegetables and goods in my Glow Garden.

"Wow. So you live here on the island?" Kira wondered.

"Yes and no. Yes, because my central lair is here in the cave system. And no, because this said cave system leads to a place deep in the metro called-

"NeoBright City."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. "How did you know?"

"Because that place is where all my problems started."

* * *

About two hours later, Kira was let out of her prison and given some tea and biscuts, while she stroked Myskia's fur and the vampire squid sitting across from her.

"So you're the famed dark hero the prophecies foretold?"

She nodded with a shrug. "It all started with me getting kidnapped and busted out of a weird prison where I met Misery. She helped me and my friends escape death multiple times, freed me from TarTar's control, and housed me and Mint when I went to save them from the sanitized."

"So where are they now?" The vampire wondered.

Kira pointed up to the ceiling. "They were with me. But while I'm here...And now that I've seen you, I have got to ask you something..."

"And what would that be?"

"First, what's your name?" Kira asked, gesturing towards her friend.

The vampire smiled. "My name is Raelynn Clementine the III. But you can call me by my nickname, Layette."

"Nice to meet you both. Now for my second question...

_Are you the Soothsayer?"_

* * *

End of Part 1


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Befallen Pt 2

* * *

The gang had searched the area high and low, with no clear signs of their friend anywhere.

Mint looked worried as they shined their light overhead and called out her name. "Kira! Kira! Where are you?!"

"When we see TarTar again, I'm going to blast his disfigured body back into the stratosphere where it belongs." Akari growled, a few sparks flying from her tentacles.

"Now hold up." Mint questioned, "How do you know it's TarTar?"

"Because he's always wanted Kira for something. We were never sure what either. He's kidnapped her, and hell, even hijacked her brain too!"

As the two argued, Chili was oddly silent. He was eyeing one of the walls, and one of his hands extended outwards and grabbed a jagged rock sticking out of the wall.

A loud click ringed throughout the cave and everyone went still and silent.

"...Well that was anti-climatic." Chili commented as he went back to the two octolings.

They looked around. "Did you gu-"

The floor beneath them opened up and dropped them down a long steep slide, making them scream in terror as they plunged towards their doom

* * *

Layette looked taken aback, but slowly nodded. "H-How did you know?"

Kira sighed. "My friends and I, we have been looking for you. Because we need your help."

The vampire squid nodded. "You're lucky... very lucky..."

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

Layette stood up and walked over to a book-case and pulled on a book, revealing a hidden passage. Myskia squeaked in fear and covered their face with their wing. "Put Myskia on the couch, and follow me Kira... We need to talk more..."

Kira did as she was told and felt her entire composure collapse as the heaviness coming from the shadowy corridor before set off so many red flags.

"Does the air feel heavy in there?" Layette asked, glancing at Kira

She nodded. "It's almost suffocating..."

A small smirk played on Layette's black lips. "Good... _Its supposed to be_..."

The sounds of yelling came from across the room.

"Looks like we have company." She commented.

"Are you kidding me?" Kira said in annoyance

* * *

The group all landed on each other like a sandwich, in the same cage Kira was in before.

"So nice of you to drop in." Layette commented.

Chili immediately leaped up and ran over to the bars, curling his fingers around the bars, his lips curled into a snarl. "What's the meaning of this!?"

"Oh, _**I'm **_sorry, you seem to hate the idea I imprison my trespassers." She snarled back, making him roar at her.

"YOU BITCH!" He tried blasting the cage apart, but the fire he cast was absorbed by the cage, making them all look at the ordeal in shock, Layette smiled a bit. "Don't like the fact you can't be the hero and blast yourself out?"

"I ought to-!"

"CHILI! Shut up!" Akari shouted. "Not everything can be solved by brute force!"

He slowly turned to her and raised a finger at her. "How would you know!?"

"Because unlike you, I actually USE my brain!" She yelled, sparks flying again from her tentacles while Chili's hair was aflame.

Mint waved their hands, bearing a worried expression on their face. "Guys! Guys! Stop it! You're going to kill each other in here!"

"This ought to be interesting..." Layette said with sarcasm, folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

Both Akari and Chili began pushing their force against each other, glaring and snarling at each other, wanting to rip the other's throat out.

"AHEM!" Kira coughed, getting their attention. "Are you children finished over there?"

Akari and Chili immediately stopped fighting and the octoling pushed the inkling down, making him yelp and crash against the cage wall.

"Kira!" Akari and Mint cried, looking happy to see her.

Chili groaned. "Heeeey Kira..." And immediately slumped down onto the floor of the cage after making impact with the bars.

Kira wanted to deliver a few harsh words, but a voice echoed in her head.

_Now is not the time to repremand... Now is time for you to learn to be the leader they need... And the sister they need._

She unlocked the cage and lead her friends out of the cage, and Chili followed suit. "There's no more time left to fight with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that our vacation is coming to an end and that we need to work on controlling our powers before TarTar has the chance to strike. So that we have the advantage."

"Preach!" Akari yelled out.

Kira nodded with a confident smile. "Let's get to work. But first, can someone wake Chili up?"

* * *

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Squids will be Squids

* * *

Kira, Chili, Akari, Mint, and Layette gathered in the main room, with Chili and Kira lounging on the velvet couch, Mint sitting on the love seat and Akari kicking it back on the chaise lounge, the vampire squid approached them.

"I know you all were very eager about your vacation... and I am very sorry I interfered. But I thought it was important I got your attention one way or the other." She explained. "I do want to try and cram some training, as long as we can work something out."

"Tch, _please_" Chili scoffed. "I came to this island with my friends to fucking hibernate and relax. Not to train." His tired eyes shot Layette a look, but not before he averted his eyes from her soul-chilling look.

"I wish I could come with you, but I-"

"Can't come out in direct sunlight otherwise your body becomes a living Ink-Mine?" Akari inquired.

Layette hissed. "I said it once and I'll say it again; I'm not one of _those _vampires. I don't glitter in the sunlight like a retard and I don't burst into flames within contact like Dracula. I just sunburn easily and I'm blind in the daylight. I have to wait till dusk or evening to come out."

Mint perked up. "So you don't drink ink?"

"Bleh... Whoever can actually drink blood without complaining about the metallic taste honestly warrants my respect." She made a disgusted face as she spoke. "I actually drink a plasma-like substance you inklings and octolings produce. And since I'm not used to seeing live inklings often, I resort to Plasma Fruit. And it gives me all the nutrients I need to consume."

Their eyes widened as they got closer to the vampire. "Can you show me all the plants you grow?! I'd love to take some samples home!"

Layette chuckled. "I should have expected nothing more from you. You looked like someone who loves plant life. But might want to change out of your light form."

Mint nodded eagerly and did as they were told.

Layette nodded towards the three. "You guys just relax. I'll be back in a bit."

The vampire and octoling left for another room, while leaving Chili, Akari, and Kira alone.

Akari lit up as she saw a bookcase filled with books on blueprints. "Ooooh!" She squealed, making Chili fall over onto the floor. "These blue-prints are so ancient looking! I gotta get to reading!" She yanked the book off the shelf and ran over to a private room to read, leaving Kira and Chili alone.

"Well..." Kira trailed off. "Guess vacation is over?"

"Oh hell no." He grumbled. "I may be a warrior of some sort, but unlike you, I actually like to relax."

Kira made the 'Oh no you didn't' face and let out a small gasp. "You take that back!"

He grinned. "Why? I ain't taking back what I said cuz I like seeing your reaction." His chuckles quickly turned into distressed yelps as Kira leaped onto his as her squid form and nibbled on his ears.

"GYAAAAHHHH! KIRA! WHAT THE FUCK!? STOP THAT!"

Kira chirped as she managed to snag Chili's right spiked earring, clasping it in her beak. "Come n' get it Chili!" She swam off into a corridor and Chili tore after her, quickly losing velocity as she swam ahead.

"Kira, cod-damnit, you know I'm too fat for this kind of shit!" He yelled and tumbled after her as his own squid form. Kira thumped her tentacles on the floor and scaled the wall like a parrot, hiding up on a shelf.

Chili squawked. "Get back here!" He climbed up after her and chased her all around. After ten minutes, he finally scooped Kira in his arms and she flailed.

"No! Damnit!" She cried in defeat as she was forced to give Chili his earring back.

He huffed. "Finally... Now what do you have to say for yourself, little miss?"

She raised the middle finger at him using her tentacle. "Go fuck yourself Chili."

"**Stop flipping me off as a squid you damn showoff!**"

Kira laughed and she chirped in glee as she swayed in his arms.

Chili's mad expression reluctantly turned to one of happiness. "Damnit Kira, you are such a disgrace, I can't even stay mad at you."

"Yeah yeah." Kira rolled her eyes and wrapped her tentacle around Chili's arms and looked up, slightly purring. "Now take me back to the couch so I can steal your hoodie!"

"Yeah, no, fuck that shit."

* * *

End of chapter

_Sorry about the short chapter, I need to brainstorm more ideas for longer chapters._

_These next few chapters will be more focused on letting these squids have their vacation, while having some training on the side._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Return to Vacation

* * *

Chili and Kira had located a small bedroom like area with two soft twin sized beds and a small bathroom. Chili still held Kira in his arms as she curled up close to Chili's chest and purred softly.

"Are we in a cuddly mood today?" He asked.

She chirped. "You're hoodie is warm..." She crawled into the hoodie and snuggled inside it, closing her eyes and purring.

"Hey, Kira, I know you want to cuddle but you can't sleep in my hoodie." Chili retorted.

He could hear her small yawn. "Too late..."

"Kira-"

But it was too late as the small, sleeping squid curled up in his hoodie, with no intention to move whatsoever.

Chili decided he wouldn't fight her and let her sleep. He carefully lied on the bed with his back on the mattress and looked at Kira as she lay on his chest. Her aquamarine body rising and falling with each deep breath she took.

_Kira, I never thought I would be dating you. It feels almost surreal. To be dating one of my best friends? Its crazy. I know you were reluctant to ask, I'm sure._

Layette quietly opened the door, and peeked inside.

"How are you doing in here?" She asked in a soft voice.

He put a finger to his lips. "Kira's asleep." He mouthed.

"I see... I'm sorry to have interupted, but Mint and I cooked a delicious meal for the two of you."

"mmmmm? Diiid I hear sumthin about foood?" Kira yawned as she peeked out from the cover of the hoodie.

Chili chuckled. "Mint and Layette cooked for us. You okay enough to get up?"

"Hmm... Leave the warm hoodie to get food, or stay and starve?" Her voice trailed off. "I guess food."

Both squids chuckled as Kira crawled out and turned back to her Inkling form. "So where's the food?" She asked eagerly

* * *

After eating, the group said their goodbyes to Layette until they met again in a few days. The group walked home, with Akari and Mint talking, while Kira and Chili stayed behind the group to talk a bit more.

"Y'know. Once we get back to the condo, lets play some Castle Crashers in our pjs." Kira commented. "I'd rather not go out again at least until we made a bonfire."

He smirked and nudged her. "Now you're finally getting the concept of relaxation."

"Shut the fuck up you hoe." Kira laughed and pulled Chili over, putting him into a playful headlock.

He let out a quiet yelp and both squids started to rough-house while moving towards the condo.

Mint and Akari let out a giggle before heading inside, watching the two roll around in the sand, playfully wrestling each other. Kira slammed Chili into a sand castle and he laughed.

"Oi! You're a dirty cheater!" He cackled.

Kira laughed hard, holding her sides from laughter. "I ain't cheating! You just salty as the ocean! ACK!"

Chili leaped onto her as his squid and made her fall face first onto the sand. Sitting on her back, he chirped with playful glee as he sat on the squid. "You were saying?"

She whined. "Chiliiiiiiiii! You asshole, get off of me!"

He started pecking and nibbling on her ears, making Kira shriek and laugh. "STOP! YOU BASTARD!"

"Doesn't feel so nice, now does it?" He replied with a smug grin.

Kira grabbed his body using her wings and threw him across the sand, yelling, "YEET!"

Chili yelped and tumbled a bit, before getting up and preparing to pounce. "Oi! Where'd all that strength came from, eh?"

She leaped into the air and pounced onto the squid, both rolling in the sand and laughing. They finally calmed down and relaxed, laying on the sand as they stared up at the stars again, with Chili resting on her chest.

"I dunno about you, but that was fun." Kira commented.

Chili snickered, touching her face with his tentacle, making her smile and turn away. "I just absolutely love getting coated in sand."

"Shut up." Both shared a chuckle before their quiet stargazing was interrupted by the rumbling of stomachs.

The squid eyed his surroundings before looking at Kira. "You seriously cannot be hungry again."

She sat up and put Chili in her lap. "I... uh... didn't eat as much as I hoped to." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wait, what?! Kira, why?" He asked, portraying a bit of concern in his tired eyes.

"Well... Even with Mint's help, the meal was a nice gesture, albeit tasteless when it came to the actual eating..."

Chili raised an eyebrow. "You know how to cook?"

"Course I know how to cook. And I know how to do it better than Mint could."

"I heard that." Mint replied, huffing at the comment. "And it was not tasteless!"

"Sure it was. My taste-buds were dying during that meal."

They sighed and rolled their eyes, "Anyways, it's high time both of you come inside and get ready for bed."

"Mint, come on, we're on vacation. I'm sleeping in until noon and if you try to stop me I will fight you." Chili told them, pointing a zig-zagged tentacle at them.

"Ditto." Kira replied.

Mint crossed their arms. "If you two don't come inside Right now I'm putting pineapple on your pizzas."

"NO!" After that statement, they had never seen two squids run inside faster than those two ever have.

* * *

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Plagued

* * *

Kira slept like a rock all night. Her blankets all over the place from her tossing and turning, and the bright sunlight peeking through the curtains and blinds. Sitting up, the Inkling peeked around at her surroundings.

_Wow, that was the best night's sleep I've had in a while. Surprising considering all that has happened in the past few days. But now they can finally relax._

A soft knock at the door grabbed her attention as a pastel green octoling peeked in.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Mint cheered. "I made breakfast for you and Chili."

She smiled slightly as Mint set the tray next to her and sat next to her.

"Y'know, meeting Layette was a really nice thing." They told her, chattering on as Kira ate the food set in front of her. "She was really understanding, and so wise! She had so many books and her bat Myskia was so nice!"

"Mhm. That's nice to hear." She replied with a full mouth.

Mint had a book in their hand and opened it up with glee as they eyed the pages. "The Dark Inklings and Octolings had such advanced technology! I've always wondered how and why, and now I know! They _made _their own technology!"

"Holy shit, really?" Kira asked. "That's impressive."

"It's inspired me to look to it as a model. To not only benefit us as a whole, but others-"

Mint was interrupted by the somber look on Kira's face. Her violet eyes downcast and her expression forlorn.

"What's wrong?" Mint asked. "Was it something I said? Or am I going to have to give Chili a stern talking to?"

Kira chuckled softly. "No-No... Don't do that. It wasn't him or you. It-It's just..."

The images of the past flashed in her mind; the breaking of glass, the sanitized version of herself, the corpses of Mint, Chili, and Akari laying cold in her arms as she sobbed over them. And the darkness that wished to consume her turned her into a monster unimaginable to Cod himself.

The silence between Mint and Kira was heavy. "Hey... What's going on? This is so unlike you." They asked, holding her hand and looking her in the eyes. "You can tell me anything..."

Kira looked away, breaking eye contact. "Am I a monster? Am I destined to be the thing people fear and the thing that causes never-ending pain?"

Startled to hear their friend ask such an absurd question, they lunged for her hands and tried to look her in the eyes."Cod no! What makes you think that!?"

"The visions! Okay?! It's all the visions that have crossed my mind! All of my damned insecurities and fears for you guys have kept me bottled up and even afraid to ask for any sort of help!" Kira exploded, but her tone was one of fear and sadness. "I have begged my very being to keep these in my very core so I can let you guys relax without me being such a horrible fucking burden!"

Mint yelped as Kira's tears were black and her eyes became solid black.

"Don't you see Mint? Can't you see?! I just can't bring myself to even do it! I can't even tell Chili about my problems because I don't want him to feel even worse about himself after all the shit he's gone through!" She sobbed, falling onto her knees and holding her arms. Her ears low and her wings tucked in tight.

Mint eyed the squid with both terror and remorse as they slowly approached with a small towel, getting down on their knees to meet their friend's eyes and wiping her tears away. "Kira Yoru... We've been friends for a long time and not once have I ever said to you that we think your emotions are a burden to us."

"But I-"

"Let me finish." They sighed. "We are your friends. And we worry about you a lot because we love you. A dark hero or not, we still love you. You haven't murdered anyone and you never broke anyone's heart. You mean a lot to all of us. Even if you can't see your worth, you are priceless to us. We wouldn't be as close as we all are without you to bring everyone together."

Kira's eyes became normal again and she sniffled, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "T-Thanks M-Mint..."

"Come here..." Kira embraced them and sobbed into their shoulders. Crying away the pain she bottled up all this time made them wonder...

_Why did she keep it secret for so long?_

* * *

Kira refused to leave her room for a while after the meltdown she had. And after seeing the state she was in? Mint was extremely reluctant to give the squid her space, but complied after she implored the octoling to let her calm down and have some time alone.

Akari walked in, seeing the worried face of the pastel green octoling. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Kari, everything is fine. Just went to check up on Kira."

The octoling crossed her arms. "I know you too well to know that the excuse you used was a bunch of B.S." She eyed her friend. "Tell me the truth."

Mint rubbed their arm and played with their tentacles. "Kira just wants her space right now. It's best not to talk to her right now."

Akari recognized the body language Mint was portraying, it spoke millions of words. "Is she having a panic attack?"

"More like nuclear meltdown."

The octoling nodded. "Say no more, I'll let Chili know she needs some time alone."

"Welp, guess I'll be doing nothing today." Said Chili from the kitchen, holding a carton of milk.

She and Mint looked at Chili from the couch with a weird expression, raising their eyebrows. "The fuck you doing dude?" Akari wondered.

"Getting some milk. Why? You want some?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm good."

* * *

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Want to talk?

* * *

Chili glanced at Kira's door every so often and when we walked by, he had always heard her crying. But whenever it was silent was when it scared him the most. He always tried reassuring himself that Kira cried herself to sleep, but he knows from past experience that any opportunity she might have alone could be her last.

After hours of letting her have her time, he decided he couldn't wait any longer and walked up to the door. Instead of bursting in like he normally does, he softly knocked on her door, her crying immediately ceasing.

"Go away Mint..." Kira whimpered.

"It's actually Chili... Can I..." His ears lowered and his voice softened. "Can I come in?"

There was a brief silence before he heard the click of the lock turning. "Come in... But lock it on your way in."

Chili slipped into her room and his jaw dropped in surprise at what he found. Her clothes scattered across the floor, pillows thrown and blankets scattered. Mint wasn't kidding when they said Kira had a nuclear meltdown. The squid in question was buried under her blankets as they rapidly moved up and down from her crying.

"It's like someone tried covering up a murder in here..." He commented as he made his way to the bed.

Kira didn't respond.

_Oh shit... Not even a chuckle? This is bad.. Better see why she's so upset._

Chili flopped onto the king sized bed and huffed. "So... how you holding up?"

A light groan came from Kira. Again, not the best response, but better than silence.

He rubbed her back. "Come on... Talk to me. Why are you upset?"

She sniffled. "I don't want to burden you with my problems..."

"Kira, I-" He sighed, taking a deep breath. "You are not a burden."

"That phrase keeps repeating like a broken record..."

"And it's going to stay that way until you realize that, as much as I claim you to be a disgrace, you're needed.." He said quietly.

Kira broke into tears again. Sobbing into her bed, Chili wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder and rocking her back and forth.

"Shh..." He tried to quiet her down. "It's okay Kira..."

"No its not Chili... I'm such a horrible person. I'm literally sitting here crying and locking myself in my room. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I don't want to be pushing my problems onto you and I'm-"

She was interrupted by a kiss. A sweet, warm kiss that spoke millions of unspoken words. Kira threw her arms around his neck and held his head, taking the warm embrace and sweet kiss. Chili broke away and pushed one of her tentacles away from her face, using his thumb to wipe away some of the stray tears on her face.

"Chili-"

"When we first came back from the metro... When you were recovering... I never once stopped thinking about you. I never once left your side, no matter how much Mint implored for me to join them and Akari downstairs, I never once left you. Because I knew... I knew you genuinely cared about me. That you were really like family to me. So I promised myself, that after that day, I'd do my damned best to help you through something you didn't understand... That you wouldn't end up turning out like I did."

He started to cry. "I care about you a lot. And Cod, I dunno why this even happened to begin with, but even if I didn't have the powers I do now, I would still be there for you. So don't you ever fucking dare say you're not loved or say that your a burden ever again to me, Yoru. Because you know those are lies!"

"I just loved you too much to push my problems onto you because I knew how much you've suffered and the last thing I want is to push my loved ones away from me! I just didn't want to lose you Chili! I never wanted to lose you and the fact I see these visions of holding your corpse in my arms makes me fear for the worst! I just don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you either!" He cried out.

There was a long pause of silence between both squids. They both stared in each other's tear stained eyes and both tightened their embrace.

"Kira... I always want you to come to me if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone. As much of an asshole I can be at times... I still care about you. Can you promise me that?"

The Inkling nodded, crawling over to the pillows and laying her head down on them, "I'll try..." She yawned.

Chili yawned as well and lied his head on his shoulders, slowly closing his eyes. "You're contagious..." He yawned as well, falling asleep at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Layette paced the room back and forth, reading her book, and packing a bag.

"This can't be right, can it?" She turned to Myskia, who was hanging upside down. "What do you think Myskie?"

Myskia turned her head to the side, making a small chirp.

"Hmm... You're right." Layette commented. "But what I've seen cannot be true..." She sighed as she threw in a few books and different chemistry sets, making the entire bag disappear into thin air.

"Because if it is... Kira and Mint are in huge trouble..."

* * *

End Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: When the sun shines

* * *

Chili and Kira spent most of the day sleeping in her room. Chili woke up to see her still asleep, and wrapped up in her blankets. The squid smirked and waddled over to the sleeping squid, turned into a squid himself, and perched himself on her chest, lightly slapping her face with his zig-zagged tentacle.

"Hey, get up and feed me."

Kira opened one eye. "Are you a fucking cat?"

He grinned a it. "Maybe I am. Now get out of bed."

She grinned and smacked him with a pillow. "Go to bed. I'm still sleepy."

Chili gave a deadpanned stare before sitting on her head.

"Can I help you?" She asked, eyes still closed.

He grabbed her arm using his tentacle. "Get up. I'm bored and the only two people I can mess with went out on a nature walk. So I'm going to keep sitting on you until you get up."

"Or I can do this." Kira grinned, grabbed Chili's body and raised her arm like she was going to throw him across the room.

He yelped. "Kira what are you doing?!"

She grinned wider. "Chuck the Fuck!" And she chucked him onto the couch, making him yelp a bit and tumble on the soft couch and crash into the tower of pillows.

"That was not necessary! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Kira huffed. "You interrupted my sleep! Now perish!"

Chili leaped at her and she squealed, falling backwards onto her bed and trying to get the chunky chunk of a squid off of her.

"Get off!" Kira yelped.

Chili used his little beak to start nibbling at Kira's music note earrings, chirping as he almost got one out.

"I swear you're like a parrot!"

He squawked and pulled on the other earring. "What was that you called me?"

"GYAAAAHHH! OW! STOP IT!"

* * *

Kira fell asleep on the bed again, with Chili in her embrace as they both slept soundly. The squid woke up and saw that for once, Kira was in a good state of mind. She looked nice and cozy in her bed as he slipped out of her grasp and gave her a squid plushy, which she immediately rubbed her cheek against and turned over in the bed.

_Wanted to give that to you earlier. So nice to know it can make her comfortable. _He smiled at the thought and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"About time." A voice said.

Jumping at the sudden noise, he whipped around to see a vampire squid sitting on the couch and reading a book, and Myskia perched on her shoulder.

"Damn Layette, have you ever heard of knocking?" He commented.

She nodded. "Sure, I've been acquainted with that term. I just decided not to knock as to not disturb Kira's slumber."

He grunted and shoved his fists into his hoodie pocket. "So whatcha here for? To whisk her away into your little tunnel to practice voodoo?"

The vampire's head craned slowly and she shot him a murderous glare. "So help me and the nine divines if you call my magic 'voodoo' again I'll turn you into a catfish."

Chili shuddered as he looked into the vampire squids soft glowing ruby eyes, their piercing gaze shaking his core. "I-I understand."

"Glad we're on the same page here." She chuckled. "You see, I wasn't here for Kira. I came here to find you."

Chili raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the vampire. "Oh really?"

She nodded and raised to her feet, walking over to him. "You, Akari, and Mint all need to learn and control your powers."

"Now hold up." He started. "Why do we need to learn about them when Kira is quite literally terrorized by her curse? Can't you help her first?"

Layette sighed. "As much as I would like to do so, her's is much more complex to deal with. You and your friends, on the other hand, will have an easier time controlling it." She looked at him. "Kira needs some firm ground to stand under. So when you have your powers mastered, she will be able to cope with her abilities much better."

Chili looked towards Kira's bedroom door, his ears lowering and his finger tracing the silver heart locket outlined in his hoodie.

_I promised her I'd do better for her sake. Time to keep that promise._

"I'm in." He responded. "Tell me what I gotta know."

* * *

Kira woke up in a black void. Her eyes scanning the room and her heart racing. She knew what was next. She stood up and observed the area, what she saw in front of her was TarTar's body, pacing around. She eyed him and approached him.

"We only have so much time." He commented. "Now that Kira and her friends have all gained powers, it'll be damn near impossible to sanitize them... Capture could work, but we have no bloody idea as to where they are. Supposedly they've gone on vacation..."

_What the hell? What even is this? Am I listening in to his conversation through my dreams?_

"The best option is to attack soon. With my latest in technology, the _Santirium Bacillus."_

A scepter made of white metal and a large green orb filled with sanitized ink was brought to him, and he raised it into the air.

"Our time is near! And soon, Inkopolis shall be enslaved!"

"NO!" Kira cried out, and ran to the illusion, which soon dissipated, fading away. "No... Nonono... They can't be ready to attack... They just can't be..."

A chilling, scratchy voice came from behind her. "But we are."

Kira yelped and whirled around to find TarTar, standing their menacingly with his scepter in hand, his glossy telephone eyes examining her every movement, his grin sending shivers down her spine. "You know, Kira. You and your friends have proven to be quite the challenge."

"Go to hell you piece of scrap-metal!" Kira roared. "You've done nothing but bring harm to me and my friends! I just want you to leave us alone!"

He grabbed her by the chin and grinned, making her struggle. "I will never leave. Not until I get what I want."

"Brat!" She shrieked as she was struck in the face, blood seeping from the wound on her right cheek. She held her hand to her face and eyed the blood that stained her palm.

"I will make you see that I am superior and that you will bow to me!" He raised the scepter to attack and Kira yelled.

"NO!" Kira screamed. Her eyes wide and sweat dripping down her face. Her nose was bleeding and her cheek was sore. She rubbed it before snapping her hand down to her side upon seeing Chili and Layette enter the room.

"What happened?!" Layette wondered. "You're nose! It's bleeding!"

Chili leaped onto the bed and wiped the blood away from her nose. "What happened? What did you see?"

"TarTar... He's close..."

"Close?" He asked

Kira nodded. "He's almost ready to attack Inkopolis... He has an army and a new weapon. And he'll be attacking soon." Her voice was wavering as she spoke, fearful of her vision.

Layetter approached her. "So these are the things plaguing you? Visions of a horrible future?"

Once again, she nodded.

"Your powers have allowed you to see what others cannot. You have been given the power of Ombre Neveu. Shadow Sight

* * *

End of Chapter

**Happy Halloween!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Shadowed Surrender

* * *

Chili and Layette stared at Kira for hours. Kira, her face down-cast and her usually bright violet eyes dull and void of any emotion, sat at the table, her head down and starting at her plate, deep in thought.

Mint and Akari had gotten back from their nature walk a few hours ago and Mint was sitting next to Layette, Layette to the right of Kira, Kira at the head of the table, Chili right next to her on her left and Akari sitting next to him.

The octoling nudged the squid whispered in his ear. "Is she okay?" They asked, their eyes filled with worry.

Chili whispered back, "No clue." He motioned to Kira's untouched pizza slice. "She has not once touched her food and she's been awfully silent."

"Then talk to her genius. You're the one dating her." Akari whispered.

"Why me?" He whisper/shouted. "You're her best friend."

"And yet I've never seen her like this before, so I have no idea on what to do. You do it."

He groaned inwardly. "Fine." He cleared his throat and tried to start a conversation with her. "Kira? You okay? You haven't even touched your food."

"I'm not hungry..." She said quietly.

Mint's concern for her friend skyrocketed. "But it's cheese pizza: Your favorite!"

"I _said _I'm not hungry." She lowly growled. "Now be quiet for one minute..."

Chili grunted and stood up. "Okay! I'm sick of this silence! Talk damnit!"

"If I don't feel like talking, I shouldn't be forced to say a cod-damned word to any of you!" Kira shouted, raising her voice.

Akari stood up. "He just wants to know what's wrong."

"And he's gonna keep wondering because I ain't saying shit!" She yelled.

Kira fell eerily silent and stood up, her eyes still fixated on her plate. "I'm _done_. I'm going to bed."

"Kira, no please!" Mint ran over and grabbed her arm. "Please talk to us!"

"Mint, let go of me. Now." Her tone was a dangerous and warning voice, one she makes when she threatens people.

The octoling, unwilling to let her go, started tearing up, their hair glowing a soft gold color. "We just want to help you! Why won't you listen to us for fucking once?!"

**"I SAID STOP!" **Kira's voice screeched, a line of black crystals formed across the floor and barreled towards them. Almost piercing their skin, making them yelp and raise their shield. The shadowy stones shattered the shield, stopping just inches away from Mint's face. A breath of stunned relief escaping their mouth.

All eyes were fixated onto the inkling. Their eyes wide in fear as she stood her ground, her wings raised and baring her teeth. Her eyes solid black and her shadow armor on her body.

Layette slowly approached. "Kira. Listen to me." She started, her hand outstretched. "I know you're going through so much. Your friends are pained to see you so miserable. They just want to help you. You don't have to go through this burden alone."

"I have to! Don't you get it?! This is the war I've waged against TarTar and I don't want to lose my loved ones just because of my own stupidity. I'm just trying to protect them because I'm _scared_!"

Mint came next to Layette, bearing a worried expression. "It's okay to be scared. Layette has offered to train us for the battle ahead. We can do this. I _know _we can do this. We'll help you!"

"How?! How can you help calm this shadowed storm that rages in my blood and veins?! Just how?!"

Layette approached, her palm glowing. "Take my hand. We'll find a way to control the power you harnessed. Your friends implore you to do so..."

Kira reluctantly reached her hand out and a soft glow surrounded the group.

* * *

The void surrounding Kira was like a weight on everyone's chest. They all felt weak and collapsed onto their knees as they saw Kira on a podium, black and purple chains holding her in place.

"T-There she is!" Akari called, using her arms to hold her entire weight up.

Mint cried out in pain as the darkness crept closer, scratching their legs. "I thought this couldn't hurt us!?"

"It looks like Kira's powers are manifesting into a parasitic entity designed to protect her and keep her on the podium. If we refuse to act, we'll get removed from her conscious and it'll be harder to get back in! Keep it at bay!"

The group all raised their weapons and shouted. "Right!"

* * *

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Spark

* * *

The way the group handled their attackers was simple. Mint protected them using a light barrier, while Akari, Layette and Chili attacked via long range or close combat.

Akari's fighting style was to use long ranged projectiles to fire at the shadows. Lighting bolts thrusting from her palms. Her hair was all done up in a fancy braided pony tail while her pilot goggles rested atop her head. Her eyes glowed a pale yellowy-white color. Her hair matching her eyes. Her armor being brown leather covering her body with the exception of her left arm. Knee high boots and a tool-belt around her sometimes switched from firing lightning bolts to swinging an electrified whip.

Chili was blasting away using his fist-gauntlets and blasting blue flames from the palms. He didn't hesitate to smash their skulls in and throw corpses of the shadowy creatures into one another. He grinned maniacally as he set a few on fire and watched them burn to a crisp.

Mint's soft gold wings allowed for them to hover a bit and cast beams of light to strike the creatures. They countered the shadowy attacks numerous times and helped keep their friends in tip-top shape.

Layette was graceful on the battlefield as she opened her book and spoke an ancient tongue. Different mixtures of the elements would sweep in and knock the shadowy creatures off their feet or down-right kill them. The silvery wind that the vampire summoned would pick them up and Akari would take the chance to strike them with a perfectly timed lightning bolt. Then the wind would drop as Chili would set the area around them on fire, letting their corpses turn to ash.

They pushed the shield forwards as they approached the platform. "Now Layette! While the creatures are down!"

Layette nodded and ripped off her cloak, tossing it aside and casting the silvery wind to make several platforms for her to leap upon as she reached for Kira. But on the final step, something unseen to Layette crashed against her chest and knocked the wind out of her, causing her to fall. Grunting, she quickly got up and teleported inside the shield.

"What the fuck happened?!" Chili exclaimed, his wings ruffling a bit. "Why didn't you get her out?!"

Layette huffed. "Something's keeping her inside. I couldn't see what it was though. But I'll try again!"

"Hurry! They're coming back!" Akari cried.

Once again, Layette raced up to Kira and grabbed her hands, undoing the chains as she talked. "Please listen! I know you think you have to solve this all on your own! But that's not the case, Kira! Your friends are here to help you conquer your fears over this!"

Kira cried out, thrashing against the chains holding her in place. "But it's all my fault! All of it is and I am so ashamed of myself!"

"Don't be! You make mistakes, and that's what makes us all normal!" Layette smiled. "You were chosen for a reason! All of you were! We just want you to seek our help when you doubt yourself!"

"Bottling it up is never good." Chili commented as he fought off more creatures. "You saw what bottling up emotions can do to an Inkling... And I just want what's best for you so that you can become a better person for the sake of Inkopolis."

Akari yelped as she helped Chili fight them off. "Layette is right! You should never be afraid to come to us! We're here to listen to you! To help you understand!"

Kira opened her eyes and looked at Layette, her frightful, violet eyes staring at the Soothsayer, unsure of what to believe and who to trust.

"Just take my hand Kira. Clear the darkness in your mind and find peace within yourself." She offered.

The chains evaporated away and her hand grasped Layette's gently. The darkness around them faded away and Kira came down to them and hugged them all, to which they hugged back.

"I'm sorry guys..." She whimpered. "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away just because of my own insecurities... I'm so sorry..."

Mint smiled. "Layette taught me that fear or stress can influence someone to make bad choices. It's okay as long as you tell us so we can help you. That's why we're here with you! We love you so much Kira, and there's no way we'd let you do this alone."

She smiled wide through her tears as they ran down her face. "Thank you... Thank you for forgiving me..."

Chili ruffled her hair. "As much as I like seeing you smile again, we ain't outta the woods yet." He scratched around where his horns sprouted as he spoke. "You gotta get a grip on your powers or else they're going to take over your life."

"Chili is correct." Layette nodded. "The one thing I've noticed about your power is that the Shadow Realm allows you to spy on others using your mind. You can see things and hear things that everybody else cannot. But to fully hone in on them, requires a sort of white noise, liquid, and darkness."

* * *

"How are we even going to create something like that?" Mint questioned as they appeared back in the living room of the condo, making their light form disappear.

Akari pulled up a holographic image. "Well, remember those tanks that Chili and Kira were talking about? If we use something similar to it, it can give us the information we need to help Kira control her powers."

"That means we'd have to go back to those labs and... and the last thing I want is to smell those horribly strong chemicals." The inking commented as her face contorted to one of worry.

Chili crossed his arms. "There's gotta be a better way."

"We shall not think of it as of now." Layette reported, grabbing her things. "Please, for all that is holy, get some rest... Enjoy your vacation. And remember the advice not only I gave you, but what your friends have said to you as well, Kira."

Kira smiled a bit and rested her head on Chili's shoulder as she watched the vampire squid retreat into the cover of darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Kira rose early and got ready to train. She rushed outside, summoned her dark form, and practiced some casting. She made the crystals, she made a small shield, and she summoned her scythe. Closer into the training, Kira noticed her scythe could transform into two different modes; The scythe and a sword and shield.

The sword's blade was made of black metal material and it had a soft amethyst glow to it. She lightly ran her fingers across the blade and stared at it in awe before pulling up her shield. Surprisingly, the sword was not heavy and she could perform multiple swings and combos using her shield too.

"Let's see how long I can take it."

Hours and hours passed and Kira was worn out. She had quite literally killed two trees and was sweating profusely. Running a hand across her forehead, she breathed a sigh of relief and took a few swigs of bottled water.

"I see you're doing well on your training." A voice commented.

Kira jumped and pointed the sword towards the voice, to which they yelped and held up their hands. "Whoa! Take it easy! It's me!"

"Oh, hey Mint. Surprised you're up early." She commented as she lowered her weapon.

The octoling chuckled as they came closer. "I should be saying that too, Miss 'I'm going to sleep until noon.'"

"First of all, Fuck you." Kira commented with a grumble, resulting in Mint snickering. "And two, you know damned well why I'm even awake.

They sighed. "I do... And that's what begs the question I'm about to ask you."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

They looked up and turned into their light form, holding their scepter and raising their gold wings confidently. "I-I want you to fight me!"

* * *

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Light and Shadow

* * *

"Wait what?" Kira asked, blinking a few times. "I-I'm sorry. Can you repeat that for me?"

Mint looked at their friend. "I want to duel you. I want to become a better Light Hero."

"I-I can't fight you." Kira stuttered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I might get hurt, but I'll learn from the pain..!"

The inkling huffed and made her weapons disappear. "I don't want to risk it. Remember? You couldn't even handle the Octarian training when you were growing up... You easily get sick and easily bruise... I could kill you Mint and then what would I do with myself if I was the one responsible for your death? Chili would have my head on a fucking spike and hang my ass over his fireplace."

"...That's a little extreme, don't you-"

"You get my point."

Mint smiled. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"...Don't fucking jinx this you little shit."

* * *

Kira stood on one end of the beach in her dark form, while Mint stood on the other end in their light form. Kira's dark form made her look menacing; Her black wings glistening under the rays of sunlight and her hair completely black. Her armor was black and purple, with short tattered sleeves and long black cloth pants that stuck close to her. Her boots were to her knees and her scythe in her hands. Her eyes were black and violet, a glint of uncertainty within them.

Mint looked almost god-like. Their long tentacles flying behind them as they quickly tied them into a ponytail using a sun hairpin. Their gold wings shining under the light and her eyes beaming with confidence. Their long dress blew in the wind, and they held their beloved scepter close to their chest as they eyed their friend, who summoned the scythe.

_That scythe is still very frightening... When Kira first used it, it held incredible power... And to think I'd be here facing her. _

"You sure you still want to do this?" She called to them. "We can always do this another time."

Mint snapped their head upwards and shook their head. "Go all out!"

Kira's reluctant grimace turned to a confident grin. "Whatever you say." As quick as they breathed, Kira rushed over and striked Mint in the ribs using her foot, making them wheeze and fly back a few inches. Knowing that it's time, they leaped into the air and hovered, raising their scepter and pointed it towards the inkling, shooting long gold and white rays of energy. Dodge-rolling out of the way, Kira sliced her scythe in the air, creating long, cresent swipes that were flung towards them like a boomerang.

Mint threw up their shield and blocked the first two attacks, but didn't see the third one and was knocked out of the air and onto the beach front. She rushed over and attempted to attack Mint, but was thrown back, but Kira had other plans. As Mint raised the scepter for another attack, Kira made her scythe switch battle modes and threw the shield like a boomerang, hitting Mint square in the jaw, making it crack. The shield came back to the inkling and she held it alongside her sword, waiting for the octoling to get up.

They wheezed and coughed a bit. "Geeze... W-When... Did you learn to do that?"

"This morning. Now... You good?" Kira asked.

Mint sighed. "Damn... Alright, you win this one." They healed themselves to a good amount and met Kira where she stood. "Chili was right, you always have something new up your sleeves."

"Heh, I guess that makes me a good combatant." She chuckled. "Now... I believe you can learn more tricks than just beams of energy and shields. There's gotta be another thing you've got."

"Like what?" Mint wondered.

Kira made her weapon disappear and placed a hand on her hip. "Well shit... I dunno."

"Dangit!" They stomped their foot on the ground and the wind blew a bit.

The inkling looked at Mint with wide eyes, then at the trees. "Do that again."

"What? This?" They repeated their action and they noticed the wind blow too.

Kira grinned. "You can manipulate the wind! Holy shit!"

"I-I can?! I can! Yes!"

"This'll be great!" Kira cried. "That'll be a game changer in combat!" She looked at the octoling again. "Okay, let's go again. Go back to position."

* * *

Chili slowly opened his eyes and sat upright in his bed. Surprised that he even slept in the bed that night, he rolled out of bed and slunked to the bathroom in his baggy tank top and shorts. He was minding his business as usual when he heard Kira yell out.

"OH FUCK!"

He quickly threw on his hoodie and ran out alongside Akari, seeing both Mint and Kira wielding their weapons and fighting. Kira was shooting crystals and dark waves of energy, while Mint blasted some of them apart using the wind and their energy, but caught off guard, Mint was struck in the arm with the dark crystals and fell back. Kira was high in the air and nose dived down to Mint, where Kira body slammed into Mint and placed a foot on their chest.

"Good duel, but you made one fatal mistake; and that was not levying the playing field." Kira remarked as she got off and helped Mint up. Both of them had large cuts, bruises, and bloody noses. Kira's mainly from using her powers so much and Mint from being hit by Kira.

"What the fuck is going on out here?!" Chili yelped.

Kira and Mint both turned to Chili who looked pissed and concerned.

"Training. Why?" Kira replied.

Akari crossed her arms. "I thought someone was blowing up mountains out here!"

Mint rubbed their neck, embarrassed. "Sorry... We just got so involved in our duel that we barely noticed."

"You guys don't look to hot." He commented.

Kira sighed out of exhaustion and weakly smiled. "Mint might have a weak immune system, but damn they can fight. Some of those blows I received from them hit like a cement truck."

Chili raised an eyebrow. "Wait, seriously?"

Mint nodded excitedly. "I'm learning so much thanks to Kira." They healed Kira's wounds before healing their own. "Akari, you and Chili should go next!"

Akari shrugged. "I dunno... I don't wanna necessarily get pummeled."

Chili smirked a bit as he transformed into his fire form. The ram horns sprouting from his head and his small demon wings flapping a bit. He felt the quills on his back, which were now visible to the group, rattle in excitement as he held his gauntlets. His scars on his left arm turning into red and yellow flamed tattoos. "C'mon Kari. I'll go easy on ya. Promise."

Akari sighed and turned into her lightning form. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

End of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Sinking

* * *

Akari and Chili stood on opposite ends of the beach, with their weapons in their hands and giving each other confident stares.

"I'm going to beat your ass so hard." Chili commented with a smirk.

"I destroyed a statue and saved Inkopolis in fucking heels. I'd like to see you do better." Akari grinned, cracking her whip against the air and staring him down.

He cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck side to side. "Gladly."

The two began their sparring match. Akari had the upper hand when it came to long ranged combat, as she managed to keep Chili at bay using well-timed electric strikes and tripping him up using her whip. The rope surrounded his leg and he was yanked into the air, which made Akari leap up and kick him back into the sand. They traded well-timed blows with each other for a while.

Mint was watching with interest and taking notes, while Kira's mind was elsewhere.

_There's something not right... Something I can't quite define... But what is it?_

**_BA-BUMP_**

Kira's eyes widened as she felt a twisting, aching pain in her stomach. She held it tight and clenched her teeth.

_**Your time is running out**_

_**He is ready while you play childish games**_

_**Inkopolis needs you...**_

"Kira?"

"gAH!" She held her head and Mint went over to her.

"What happened?"

Akari and Chili stopped in the middle of their spar to go over to her.

"We're running out of time... TarTar is ready to attack Inkopolis..."

The crew looked scared as Kira stood up. "We need to put our vacation on hold."

"As much as I hate that... I agree..."

Kira looked at them all. "Fly to Inkopolis and get your friends and loved ones somewhere safe. I need to make a few calls."

They reluctantly nodded. Mint and Akari leaping into the air and flying towards the city.

Chili held the inkling's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Please come back once you've got what you needed."

"I need to ask something." She muttered.

Chili raised an eyebrow as Kira handed him a crystal.

"Have everyone prepare a camp and inform Captain on our situation."

"Where would we even set it up?"

She handed a map to him. "Go straight here to the X on the map and set up there. I'll explain things once I return."

"But what if you don't come back?" He asked, a hint of worry in his crackled, scratchy voice.

A soft kiss on the lips from Kira was all he needed to feel reassured. A small blush creeping up his face.

"The crystal will let you talk to me whenever you need me. Trust me. I always have something up my sleeves." She winked at him before watching him leave for Inkopolis.

* * *

The trio arrived in Inkopolis, running to their homes and grabbing whatever and whoever they needed. Mint grabbed their tools and some supplies from their fridge. Akari went down into her lab and grabbed devices, weapons, tools, gear, and supplies. She also texted Kailano, her girlfriend, to meet her near the deco tower later. Chili ran home to his apartment and grabbed his dynamo, his hero gear, whatever food was left in his home, and went over to Julie.

"Pack some things, kiddo... We're going to be away from home for a bit."

"Okay Chili!" She replied and grabbed a dogfish plushie, some clothes, and her pair of dualies.

The trio all met up later and went straight to the area and set up camp, while Captain Cuttlefish, Callie, and Marie, walked up towards them.

"What's going on here?" Marie asked.

Mint gestured to the camp. "There's something going on... We need all the help we can get."

Captain Cuttlefish waddled over using his cane and looked at Mint and Chili. "Where's 4? She's usually with you all."

"She's grabbing some things. She'll be back soon." Chili muttered to himself. "I hope."

* * *

Kira remained on the island, trying to come up with a plan. She growled in frustration as she tried figuring out what to do.

"COD! WHY WON'T THIS WORK!?" Kira snarled.

A voice chimed in. "Perhaps you need help?"

Layette and Misery were behind her, making Kira smile and run to hug them. "Misery! Layette! You came!"

"Of course we came." Misery commented as she ruffled Kira's hair. "Layette, the soothsayer, has been telling me about your amazing progress. And I believe its time we take your cause to NeoBright to rally troops."

Layette perked up. "It will take us a while to get there. So we must leave now."

"We need to work fast... TarTar has-"

"...Already gathered his army and is set to attack Inkopolis?"

Kira nodded.

Layette grabbed her book and adjusted her glasses. "Lets go."

As they walked towards the tunnels to go to the metro, Kira's mind was flooded with many questions and what ifs. She felt as if she was walking across a thin line over a pit that would plunge her and her whole world into darkness.

_I have come too far to give up now. I also have my life, my friends, and my home to think about now. Failure is not an option. And I will keep my home from being plunged into darkness... Even if it **Kills Me**_

* * *

Such an abrupt end to Lifelight? I'll explain.

There will be two shorter stories that link to Lifelight before the grand finale to this series.

More coming soon! Stay tuned for these new stories.


End file.
